Reneo et Jeannette
by Realgya
Summary: Les Paches manquent d'argent, c'est bien connu. Et c'est pourquoi Goldova a décidé de monter une comédie musicale pour attirer spectateurs et fonds de financement du Shaman Fight.
1. Auditions

**Reneo et Jeannette**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissements :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei, l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette à Shakespeare, la comédie musicale m'ayant inspirée est celle de Gerard Presgurvic.

**N****ote :** Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez vous dire que je ne m'arrête jamais d'écrire et vous auriez raison ^^ Enfin, voici une fiction comique que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à la lire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Auditions<strong>

Morphin parcourait l'île aux côtés de Lyserg quand la voix de Goldova jaillit des micros grésillant.

- Bonjour à tous, shamans, déclara-t-il. Dans le cadre d'un pari… projet établi par nous, les Paches, nous vous annonçons qu'avant le début très attendu de la seconde manche, nous allons monter une comédie musicale. Soyez ravis !

Morphin inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'être.

- Bien entendu pour tous ceux qui ne participeront pas, assister à la représentation sera payant et tous les shamans inscrits au Shaman Fight sont tenus de participer, faute de quoi ils seront éliminés. Nous allons donc réinterpréter pour votre plus grande joie à tous l'œuvre tragique du grand Shakespeare : Roméo et Juliette. Merci de vous présenter dans le stade d'ici une heure pour passer les auditions pour les rôles et pour vous voir attribuer votre tâche. Même si vous ne participez pas au Shaman Fight vous pouvez venir décrocher un rôle, si vous participez vous êtes obligés de venir. Bonne journée à tous !

Morphin connaissait suffisamment bien son maître pour savoir, à son expression incrédule, qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers le bateau des X-laws, sans doute pour s'en référer à Jeanne, et la fée le suivit.

…

Le stade était rempli quand les X-laws y débarquèrent, tous unis vêtus de leurs uniformes blancs. Même Jeanne, exceptionnellement sortie de l'Iron Maiden, portait une tenue blanche avec des rubans bleus. Morphin s'installa dans un coin, derrière Goldova qui tenait un micro en s'égosillant, assistant passivement aux préparatifs.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà lu l'œuvre originale de Shakespeare ? criait-il.

Morphin se rappelait vaguement que Lyserg avait lu beaucoup de pièces de théâtre, mais il n'était pas très porté sur les tragédies amoureuses. Cependant ce fut la main de Manta que Goldova remarqua en premier.

- Parfait, vous le petit bonhomme, vous ferez le script, décida-t-il.

- Moi ? s'étonna Manta.

- Oui vous, reprit Goldova. Vous travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec nous autres Paches, producteurs et réalisateurs. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la bande son !

Les Boz se firent aussitôt connaître, ainsi que Peyote. Goldova accepta les premiers mais refusa Peyote, jugeant sa musique trop décalée par rapport au style recherché.

- Décor et effets spéciaux ?

Voyant que personne ne semblait être attiré par le rôle, Goldova fut mandé une urne dans laquelle plongea la main innocente de Lip.

- Ice Men, lut Rap par-dessus son épaule.

- Parfait. Il me faut aussi un costumier et un maquilleur, déclara le chef des Paches.

Morphin ne fut pas la seule surprise quand Hao se présenta pour être costumier mais, jugea-t-elle, ce devait être calculé. Et en effet, elle constatera plus tard qu'être costumier avait été un excellent moyen d'éviter d'avoir à jouer un rôle.

- Maquillage ? répéta Goldova.

Sati s'avança dignement, tout le Gandhara derrière elle.

- Ah non, on n'a besoin qu'une seule maquilleuse, protesta Silva.

- Bon, les autres seront des assistants de production, décréta Goldova. On passe aux auditions pour les rôles !

…

On donna un court texte à réciter à tous les participants et ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt à répéter. Morphin passa à travers la foule, écoutant ce qui se disait. Lyserg semblait totalement dépassé mais d'autres ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Elle surprit Hao et Mikihisa débattre avec Goldova des rôles d'Opacho, Reoseb et Seyrarm, les enfants ayant tous trois manifester le désir de juste regarder.

- Bon d'accord, céda le chef des Paches, ils pourront nous dire lors des répétitions ce qui ne va pas. Et tant que vous y êtes, allez voir le Gandhara pour proposer à la petite Komeri de les imiter. Lip et Rap feront de même. Avec six paires d'yeux, ce sera bon.

Morphin vola ensuite du côté de la troupe d'Hao où la perplexité était à son comble. Cependant, dès qu'elle s'aperçut que l'affreux fantôme citrouille de l'une des filles l'avait repéré, elle se hâta de filer.

- On reprend, déclara Goldova dans son micro. Ceux qui ont déjà une fonction vous montez dans les gradins, les autres en coulisses.

Morphin alla se placer à côté de lui alors que le centre du stade se vidait, plaignant d'avance les candidats qui auront à passer seul dans cet espace pour réciter leur texte.

- Les filles à droite, les garçons à gauche, entendit-elle organiser Karim. Vous passerez deux par deux, la personne du sexe opposé vous donnant la réplique, expliquait-il.

…

Les premiers à s'avancer furent Meene à droite et Turbin à gauche, la haine réciproque qu'ils se portaient transparaissait à travers leurs paroles.

- C'est un massacre ! s'égosilla Goldova dans son micro. Vous êtes censés vous aimer, pas vous cracher à la figure. Deuxième essai !

Cependant celui-ci, comme Morphin s'y attendait, ne fut pas mieux que le premier.

- Bon le mieux c'est que Turbin fasse un Montaigu et Meene une Capulet, au moins vous pourrez exprimer vos sentiments avec sincérité, soupira Goldova.

Tous deux approuvèrent vigoureusement avant de céder leurs places aux prochains : Peyote et Tamao. Cette dernière fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, remplaçant tout par des gestes plus ou moins confus.

- Peyote, un Montaigu. Tamao, la Muette. Suivants.

Les auditions s'enchainèrent, suscitant parfois de vifs débats parmi les Paches, comme ce fut le cas pour Ren.

- Roméo, décréta Goldova.

- Mais il n'est ni mièvre…

- Ni romantique…

- Ni séducteur, protestèrent vivement Blon, Radim et Silva.

- C'est une réinterprétation, opposa Goldova. Et de toute manière je fais ce que je veux !

Ils durent battre en retraite.

L'intérêt de Morphin s'éveilla quand Lyserg et Jeanne se donnèrent la réplique.

- Lyserg tu feras le cousin de Juliette, Tybalt, jugea Goldova. Quant à Jeanne…

- Juliette ! s'exclamèrent les Paches derrière lui à l'unisson.

- Je n'allais pas mieux dire, approuva leur chef.

Finalement, Chocolove fut désigné pour être Mercutio, Horohoro Benvolio, Jun Lady Montaigu, Meene Lady Capulet et Marco le Compte Capulet.

- Faust, on ne t'a pas demandé de changer les paroles, soupira Goldova après que ce dernier ait rajouté des vers romantiques destinés à son Elisa. Tu seras le poète.

Le rôle de Frère Laurent revint à Rakist, celui de Paris à Ryu.

- Pirika ferais une excellente nourrice, commenta Silva.

- Elle est trop jeune par rapport à Jeanne et Meene qui jouent Juliette et Lady Capulet, opposa Namari.

- Ca ne fait rien, trancha Goldova. Pirika, la Nourrice.

- Il manque le Prince, rapporta Karim.

- Anna serait parfaite dans ce rôle, fit rêveusement Talim.

- On va inventer une Princesse, décida Goldova. Anna endossera ce rôle et le Prince fera juste pâle figure à côté.

- Je vous suggère de prendre Yoh, cela évitera de mettre Anna en colère, proposa habilement Silva.

Goldova approuva.

- Quel rôle nous manque-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- On a tout le monde, lui répondit Blon. Du moins les rôles principaux. Il suffit de répartir ceux qui n'ont pas encore de rôle entre Capulet et Montaigu.

- Et encore, ajouta Radim. Ceux rattachés à Hao jouent des Montaigu, les X-laws jouent des Capulet. On ne pouvait pas avoir plus authentique.

Goldova déclara la fin de la première journée avec satisfaction. Morphin s'envola pour rejoindre Lyserg. Le projet semblait bien parti.


	2. Premières scènes

**Note :** Je suis bien partie sur cette fiction, ce qui justifie que vous ayez déjà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Premières scènes<strong>

Morphin survola le stade en effervescence, surprenant des brins de conversations de-ci delà.

- Tu n'es pas encore en costume la Muette ! File-voir le costumier.

- Où est passé Roméo ? On a perdu Roméo !

- Pourquoi es-tu vêtu de rouge, toi ?

- Ben je fais Benvolio…

- Benvolio est un Montaigu, tu es censé être en bleu !

- On a besoin d'un assistant technique ici !

Morphin rejoignit la plate-forme où les Paches supervisaient tout de haut. A côté d'eux, Manta dormait sur une chaise. Il avait passé la nuit à écrire le script et semblait épuisé.

- C'est n'importe quoi ce maquillage ! tempêtait Goldova. La maquilleuse est totalement incom… très compétente, c'est très bien, se reprit-il au dernier moment alors qu'un Jackson menaçant surgissait près de lui.

- Premier tableau, rugissait Karim dans un micro au milieu du stade. Tous les acteurs sur le plateau ! Je répète : tous les acteurs sur le plateau ! Les autres, en coulisse.

- On se met où ? demanda Lip d'une voix innocente à Silva.

- Va t'asseoir dans les gradins avec les autres, indiqua l'adulte.

La fillette partit, prenant la tête du petit groupe d'enfants. Rap la suivait de près, Komeri errait à leur suite en regardant partout ailleurs, Opacho essayait de faire parler Seyrarm et Reoseb suivait en traînant des pieds et en marmonnant des « C'est pas juste » et « Que les grands qui s'amusent ».

- On a tout le monde ? questionna Goldova.

- Je crois qu'il manque la Muette, l'informa Nichrom.

Se rappelant ce qu'elle avait entendu, Morphin partit en quête de l'entrepôt de costumes, pensant y trouver Tamao. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les lieux et, la porte étant verrouillée, elle passa à travers le mur pour y pénétrer. Tamao était bien là, dans une robe rouge extrêmement courte, de rubans dans les cheveux, aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou. Elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle tirait sur le tissu trop court sous le regard amusé d'Hao.

- Et bien il te va très bien ce costume, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamao ne répondit pas et ferma subitement les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Morphin ressortit en toute hâte et se jeta sur Yoh qui passait par là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Morphin ? Lyserg est dans le stade avec tous les autres.

Cependant le fantôme n'abandonna pas tant que Yoh ne se décida pas à enfoncer la porte de l'entrepôt de costumes d'après un conseil avisé d'Amidamaru. Morphin repassa le mur, inquiète pour Tamao. Hao l'avait acculée contre un mur et déposait en riant des baisers sur son visage, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Il se recula au dernier moment avant que la porte ne soit totalement démolie par Yoh.

- Tamao ? Tu es là, tout le monde te cherche ?

- Elle arrive, répondit à sa place Hao, un grand sourire au bord des lèvres.

La jeune fille s'échappa en courant et Yoh lança un regard méfiant à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Un costume, quoi d'autre ?

Yoh finit par sortir, toujours sur ses gardes, et Morphin le suivit, sentant posé sur elle le regard brûlant du shaman de feu.

…

- Pour la première scène les personnages principaux restent en retrait, décréta Silva. Seuls le Prince et la Princesse, qui sont neutres dans la guerre interfamiliale, s'avancent.

- Moi aussi je suis neutre, fit remarquer Rakist.

Silva lui fit signe de se taire et reporta son attention sur le plateau.

- Ren et Jeanne, vous sortez, il ne faut pas qu'on vous voie au début. Pareil pour Meene et Jun, vous ferez une entrée fracassante dans la scène suivante. J'ai besoin d'Yoh et Anna au centre du stade, voilà comme ça. Montaigu à droite, Capulet à gauche. Et… Pourquoi Juliette est en bleu ?

- Le Seigneur Iron Maiden Jeanne n'a que des habits blancs et bleus, répondit Marco à sa place.

- Ca ne va pas, les Capulet sont censés être en rouge, souligna Nichrom.

- Mais… protesta Marco.

- On a un costumier, il est là pour ça, s'agaça Silva. Jeanne, dépêche-toi d'aller voir Hao.

La jeune fille blanchit considérablement, se pinça les lèvres et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers l'entrepôt de costumes.

- On reprend, soupira Silva. Pirika, de l'autre côté du plateau.

- Je suis une Capulet, protesta la jeune fille dans sa robe rouge.

- Ah oui désolé, c'est à cause de tes cheveux, s'excusa Silva.

- Benvolio et Mercutio, ici, excentrés, demanda Karim.

Chocolove et Horohoro le rejoignirent docilement.

- Parfait, Tybalt symétriquement à l'opposé d'après l'axe central, ordonna Silva.

Tout le monde parut perplexe mais Lyserg comprit à peu près ce que le Pache attendait de lui.

- Il faudrait que Paris et le Compte Capulet discutent ensemble, fit remarquer Nichrom.

- Excellente idée, approuva Karim. Ryu, Marco, par ici !

- La Muette, va à côté de la Nourrice, ordonna Karim à Tamao qui ignorait qui était la Nourrice et resta statufiée au milieu de la scène jusqu'à ce que Pirika aille gentiment la prendre par la main pour la conduire à côté d'elle.

Morphin observa la scène s'organiser au fur et à mesure, riant sous cape devant les problèmes rencontrés par les Paches. Elle alla voleter à côté des enfants qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

- C'est quand qu'ils commencent, ronchonna Reoseb.

- C'est long, se plaignit à son tour Opacho.

- Il faut être patient, déclara sereinement Hao en s'asseyant derrière eux.

Morphin chercha aussitôt Jeanne des yeux. Comme elle ne jouait pas dans la première scène, elle était assise dans les gradins, toute seule, dans une longue robe blanche et rouge.

Enfin tout le monde fut prêt et ils commencèrent à tourner la première scène, qui se déroula sans embuches jusqu'à ce que Big Bill bouscule Canna. Celle-ci tomba sur Mary qui se raccrocha à Mach et Turbin qui s'écroulèrent par terre. Yoh se prit les pieds dans le costume de Turbin et trébucha, entraînant Anna et John dans sa chute.

- Coupez ! cria Goldova du haut de sa plate-forme alors que les enfants éclataient de rire.

…

- Pour la deuxième scène, il faut que Meene et Jun rentrent chacune d'un côté du stade, exposa Magna aux comédiens attentifs. Ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elles soient bien mises en valeur c'est qu'elles avancent sur une sorte d'estrade. On pourrait avoir ça ?

Jackson et Daei échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une estrade.

- Pendant qu'elles récitent, il faut qu'autour vous vous entre-déchiriez. Pour de faux, bien sûr, rajouta Magna après un temps d'hésitation en surprenant les regards emplis d'animosité qu'échangèrent les membres de la bande d'Hao et les X-laws.

- Chocolove, tu jours Mercutio, c'est ça ? demanda confirmation Karim. Tu vas attraper la Muette par les cheveux et la secouer sur le milieu de la scène. C'est alors que Tybalt, soit Lyserg, arrive et la libère. Ensuite tous les deux vous allez vous tourner autour. Il faut bien qu'on sente une tension entre vous. D'accord ?

Lyserg et Chocolove acquiescèrent, imités par une Tamao inquiète.

- Zang-Ching, dès que Chocolove lâche Tamao, tu te mets à lui courir après et tu abandonnes la course dès que tu arrives au milieu des Capulet. Tamao, tu iras te cacher derrière Pirika, continua Karim.

- Marco et Ryu, il faut que vous sortiez de scène dès le début, enchaîna Silva. Ces éléments devraient permettre de commencer à bien planter le décor.

- Et nous ? demanda Yoh.

- Avec Anna, vous sortez chacun d'un côté dès la fin de la scène précédente, lui répondit Magna. En place !

- C'est drôle, se réjouit Komeri depuis les gradins.

Morphin ne pouvait qu'approuver.


	3. Eclairagiste

**Note :** Je n'arrive pas à écrire de longs chapitres et j'ai peur de finir par être lourde... Donc surtout si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Eclairagiste<strong>

- Première apparition de Juliette, lança Goldova.

L'Iron Maiden s'ouvrit sur Jeanne ensanglantée, déclenchant des vivats de protestation parmi les Paches.

- Juliette n'est pas censé sortir d'un instrument de torture ! Qui est le metteur en scène imbécile qui a organisé cela ! s'énerva Goldova.

Dans son dos, Namari et Tarim se faisant tout petits.

- Reprise, première apparition de Juliette, se calma le chef des Paches.

Morphin regarda les grandes ailes blanches s'ouvrir pour laisser place à la demoiselle en blanc et rouge. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger sur la scène, traversant le plateau sur un rythme effréné.

- Bande son ! râla Goldova.

Les Boz se hâtèrent de rectifier pour remplacer la musique par un doux air de guitare.

- Mieux, grommela Goldova. Où est l'éclairagiste ?

Les Paches échangèrent des regards paniqués.

- Nous n'en avons pas, annonça Nichrom d'une petite voix.

- Et bien trouvez-en un ! exigea son chef.

C'est ainsi que Jackson fut promu éclairagiste sur le tas.

…

Morphin partit se balader le long des gradins, allant tourner autour de Sati qui refaisait le maquillage de Jun.

- Ne bouge pas, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en appliquant du rouge à lèvres.

A quelques mètres, Turbin les observait, un air rêveur collé sur le visage. Plus loin, Ryu réalisait brusquement qu'il devait être sur scène car Marco allait lui proposer la main de Jeanne. Il se mit à dévaler les gradins en sautant sous les rires de Chocolove et Horohoro. Ren, taciturne, regardait le stade, genoux et bras croisés. Yoh et Anna n'étaient nulle part en vue mais Faust était assis dans son fauteuil roulant, le regard vide.

- Où est la Muette ? entendit-elle demander Renim.

Prise d'un doute, Morphin prit aussitôt la direction de l'entrepôt de costume. Elle avait vu juste car Tamao et Hao étaient en train de s'embrasser entre deux rangées de vêtements et, cette fois-ci, la jeune fille semblait tout sauf récalcitrante. Morphin fit discrètement remarquer sa présence et informa les deux tourtereaux que Tamao était attendue sur le plateau. Celle-ci prit une jolie teinte pivoine avant de se ruer hors de la pièce. Hao posa un regard pensif sur Morphin avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

La fée décida alors d'aller voir comment s'en sortait son maître et alla se cacher dans une coulisse, regardant à quelques mètres d'elle Lyserg évoluer dans le rôle de Tybalt. Son attention fut distraite par un grand fracas résultant du croche-pied que Marco venait de faire à Ryu.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda Renim.

- Il a pris la main de Jeanne sans autorisation, répliqua Marco.

- Mais bien sûr qu'il lui a pris la main puisqu'il est censé lui faire un baisemain, s'impatienta le Pache.

- Moi vivant, cet individu ne touchera pas à Jeanne !

- Tu vas la lui donner en mariage, il va bien falloir qu'il la touche ! cria Renim, excédé.

Cette révélation sembla foudroyer Marco sur place. Visiblement, il n'avait pas lu très attentivement le script rédigé par Manta.

- Bon ça suffit, on reprend ! ordonna Renim.

Marco allait protester mais quelques mots chuchotés par Jeanne à son oreille semblèrent le calmer.

…

- Mercutio, Benvolio et Roméo sur le plateau ! demanda Goldova.

L'équipe The Ren se présenta au rapport.

- Avec les Montaigu autour, cette scène est votre scène, expliqua le réalisateur.

- Il manque le court dialogue entre Roméo et sa mère, fit aimablement remarquer Tarim.

- Tant pis, on le rajoutera après, balaya Goldova. Jun est prête ?

Nichrom s'éclipsa prévenir la comédienne, suivi par Morphin qui aimait se balader un peu partout. Il finit par la trouver dans un coin où Turbin était en train de lui réciter un poème romantique. Jun en avait les larmes aux yeux, faisant couler le maquillage impeccable que venait juste d'achever Sati.

Nichrom voulut les tancer vertement tous les deux mais face aux deux adultes ne put que pousser un soupir excédé et leur délivrer son message.

- Lui, il a de la chance que Ren soit sur scène, marmonna Nichrom en s'en allant.

…

Après le dialogue entre Jun et Ren et la scène réservée aux Montaigu annonçant qu'ils allaient s'infiltrer en douce au bal des Capulet, Goldova fit enfin l'annonce qu'ils attendaient tous.

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous libres de rentrer chez vous…

Un soupir jaillit du stade, de courte durée cependant.

- Sauf l'équipe de production car on va répéter le monologue de Roméo avant de clore la journée. Roméo en piste !

Ren s'avança au milieu du stade en claquant les talons contre le sol, témoignant bien de sa mauvaise humeur. Les plus fatigués se retirèrent, les plus curieux prirent place dans les gradins pour écouter le shaman réciter.

- Eclairagiste ! réclama Goldova.

Jackson, qui pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer auprès de Dame Sati, le rejoignit en traînant des pieds.

- C'est chouette quand même, on s'amuse bien, fit remarquer Lyserg aux X-laws assis à ses côtés.

Morphin hocha vivement de la tête mais les autres ne semblaient pas partager son enthousiasme, en particulier Marco qui ne digérait toujours pas qu'on puisse toucher à sa protégée. Pour sa part, Jeanne avait les yeux rivés sur Ren, le trouvant de plus en plus parfait dans son rôle de Roméo.


	4. Le bal

**Note :** En espérant comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le bal<strong>

Le jour suivant devait être entièrement consacré à la scène du bal en trois parties. Un premier morceau où tout irait bon train, un deuxième où Juliette et Roméo tombent amoureux et enfin un troisième où les Capulet se rendent compte de l'intrusion des Montaigu. Tout le monde était requis sur scène, déclenchant une longue file d'attente devant l'entrepôt de costumes. Cela aurait pu créer un véritable chaos mais Hao avait très bien su maintenir l'ordre, menaçant le premier perturbateur d'une carbonisation immédiate. Même la très sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne et les X-laws se tenaient tranquilles.

Morphin survola la file, passant au-dessus de Turbin et Jun papotant pour arriver jusqu'à Tamao, à la fin de la queue. Elle choisit de rester avec la jeune fille pour ne pas la laisser seule, Lyserg étant en bonne compagnie. Quand enfin ce fut le tour de la jeune fille, elle semblait en avoir pour bien plus longtemps que les autres, aussi Morphin s'éclipsa-t-elle voir Sati auprès de qui les comédiens défilaient pour se faire maquiller.

- En place pour le bal, réclama Goldova peu après.

…

- Lyserg, tu es censé être amoureux de Jeanne, fit remarquer Silva.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et pressa Jeanne d'attentions.

- Mieux, commenta Silva. Paris et le Compte Capulet, vous rentrez par là-bas, indiqua-t-il.

Marco et Ryu obtempérèrent, l'un foudroyant l'autre du regard. La scène s'anima, Marco et Meene ouvrant le bal. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Jeanne, Ryu les suivant de près vers sa bienaimée.

- Les Montaigu et les Capulet doivent danser ensemble, réclama Silva. Les Montaigu sont masqués, ils doivent se mêler à la foule. Allez !

John s'inclina avec rigidité devant Canna et tous deux montrèrent l'exemple sous les remarques appréciatrices de Silva.

La musique changea soudain et tout le monde s'immobilisa. Seuls Ren et Jeanne continuèrent de se déplacer, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre.

- Plus de sensualité, réclama Goldova, s'attirant les regards les plus noirs de Marco.

Et puis la foule s'anima de nouveau, Pirika arrachant son masque à Chocolove. Aussitôt un vent de panique souffla sur le plateau, à la plus grande joie des Paches.

- C'est tout à fait l'effet voulu, pas vrai Manta, déclara Rutherfor au garçon, toute joyeuse.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

…

Lyserg eut un gros problème pour la suite et Morphin se mit à battre des ailes autour de lui, espérant lui insuffler du courage. Il devait réciter un monologue déclamant son amour à Juliette bien qu'elle soit sa cousine. Lyserg inspira un bon coup mais au moment où il allait y aller, Sati débarqua sur le plateau pour le remaquiller. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer, Jackson l'arrêta pour réarranger les lumières. Maudissant le Gandhara, Lyserg se reprit.

- Pourquoi pleut-il sur le plateau ? demanda soudain Blon.

Lyserg leva les yeux vers les gouttelettes qui lui tombaient dessus. Zoria, chargée des effets spéciaux, s'excusa et la pluie cessa.

- Non, non, remettez la pluie, c'était très bien, demanda Goldova. Ca rajoute une nuance tragique, ce sera parfait !

Lyserg grommela en sentant l'eau lui tombait dessus. Il allait être trempé ! Enfin, il fallait qu'il récite son texte. Cette fois, c'était son tour…

Extinction de voix. Il se mit à tousser, gêné, et Morphin s'en alla suspicieusement se promener du côté des coulisses pour tomber sur Hao, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Elle le menaça de révéler à tout le monde sa liaison avec Tamao mais il semblait s'en moquer. Par contre, la pauvre jeune fille qui passait par là ne s'en moquait pas du tout, elle. Elle réussit à force de suppliques à convaincre Hao de cesser ses enfantillages et Lyserg retrouva enfin sa voix.

Morphin fut très fière de lui, trouvant sa prestation parfaite. C'était vraiment dommage qu'au final, Jeanne doive tomber amoureuse de Ren et non de Lyserg.

La scène suivante était une discussion entre Juliette et le Poète. Faust arriva en fauteuil roulant sur le plateau, la mine hagarde. Par miracle il réussit toutefois à réciter son texte correctement puis repartit d'où il venait dans des grincements.

…

- Nous arrivons à la scène la plus marquante et romantique de toute la pièce, alors un peu d'attention tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, déclara gravement Goldova.

Sous les directives de Kadow, le Gandhara installa une palissade au milieu du stade, avec d'un côté un promontoire et de l'autre des plantes rampantes.

- Parfait, ceci sera le balcon, apprécia Goldova. Roméo et Juliette, en place.

Jeanne monta en tremblant sur le promontoire, aidée par Marco et Lyserg. Morphin s'assit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et regarda, en bas, Ren injurier quiconque passait près de lui.

- Hors de question que j'escalade ce truc ! disait-il. Ca va s'écrouler à l'instant où je vais le toucher.

Il fallut du temps pour le convaincre de tourner la scène et il n'était toujours pas convaincu par la solidité du balcon.

- Déclaration d'amour, sérénade, escalade du balcon… Ca va être romantique à souhait, se réjouit Goldova en se frottant les mains.

Cependant au moment où Ren dut escalader, il donna un coup de pied dans la palissade, faisant vaciller toute la structure, et décida de contourner l'obstacle pour monter sur le promontoire du côté de Jeanne.

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! s'insurgea Goldova.

- On pourrait dire que ça ira pour la répétition et qu'il le fera correctement lors de la représentation publique, suggéra habilement Radim.

Goldova grogna mais l'arrangement semblait lui convenir. Un immense cri retentit soudain comme Jackson venait malencontreusement de tourner le projecteur directement dans les yeux d'Horohoro en coulisses. Le chef des Paches soupira. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait eu une aussi bonne idée que cela en organisant cette pièce de théâtre.

…

Morphin suivit Marco qui avait été chargé de trouver Rakist. Celui-ci devait jouer pour la première fois. Marco finit par le trouver près de l'entrepôt de costumes dans une position très compromettante avec Canna et Morphin se fit la réflexion que cette pièce de théâtre suscitait bien des passions.

- C'est à toi de jouer, Rakist, déclara Marco en se tournant vivement, les joues cramoisies.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, fit l'homme en lâchant sa partenaire.

- Tu es un prêtre ! s'écria Marco. Tu ne devrais pas…

Morphin tira Marco par la manche pour l'éloigner, sentant que l'atmosphère se tendait. Canna le dépassa en trombe, le foudroyant du regard. Morphin et Marco allèrent s'installer dans les gradins pour observer Ren et Jeanne supplier Rakist de les marier. Marco semblait tendu mais Meene arriva et réussit subtilement à le détendre.

- Non, je ne vous marierai pas ! s'exclama Rakist.

- Non ! s'égosilla Goldova dans son micro. Maintenant tu es censé dire que tu acceptes.

- Mais je n'ai jamais marié personne, moi, protesta Rakist.

Goldova se mit à trépigner sur son siège. Sur le plateau, Ren, perdant patience, menaçait Rakist de son Gwen Dao. La suite fut un véritable chaos, un combat entre Roméo, Mercutio, Benvolio et les Capulet d'un côté, Frère Laurent et les Montaigu de l'autre. Les réalisateurs et assistants essayèrent vainement de calmer le jeu mais le calme ne revint que lorsque la Princesse en personne fit savoir son mécontentement. Jeanne et Sati approuvèrent vivement à ses côtés.

- Où est Seigneur Hao ? demanda Opacho sur les gradins.

Morphin le chercha du regard mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Cependant, quand elle constata que la Muette avait également disparu du plateau, elle cessa ses recherches.

…

- Scène de conflit entre Capulet et Montaigu, déclara Goldova quand le calme fut revenu.

- On ne l'a pas déjà passé ? s'étonna Radim.

- Non, répliqua Goldova, contrarié. La Nourrice doit aller demander à Roméo de la part de Juliette s'il l'aime vraiment. La Muette va accompagner la nourrice mais les deux femmes vont être embêtées par les Montaigu. Je veux Benvolio et Mercutio en premier plan.

Horohoro et Chocolove s'avancèrent docilement.

- Vous avez lu le script, à vous, déclara Goldova.

- Justement, intervint Horohoro, il se passe un truc entre Mercutio et la Nourrice que je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles, tu joues Benvolio, soupira Silva.

Horohoro allait protester mais Karim calma le jeu et le convainquit de laisser tomber. Ils commencèrent à tourner. Morphin alla voir Manta pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le script. Au moment où elle repérait le problème, l'émeute éclatait dans le stade. Chocolove, conformément au script, venait d'embrasser Pirika et courait maintenant à en perdre haleine, un Horohoro enragé à sa suite.


	5. Mariage et duel

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si cette fic plaît toujours, j'ai l'impression de basculer dans la répétition... Enfin, il ne manque plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et c'est fini ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce passage ou, dans le cas contraire, que vous signalerez ce qui vous a déplût (si ça vous plaît vous avez aussi le droit de le signaler XD). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Mariage et duel<strong>

Morphin s'assit sur l'épaule de Lyserg pour regarder Pirika jouer la Nourrice. Cette dernière parlait de Juliette, du fait qu'elle avait grandi, que désormais elle était une jeune femme amoureuse. Elle revenait sur son enfance, sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait, sur une mère trop indifférente. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Pirika jouait très bien.

- Elle est jolie, chuchota-t-il quand la scène s'acheva.

Morphin hocha la tête, approuvant totalement.

En contrebas, Jeanne venait d'entrer sur scène dans une robe noire.

- Stop, stop, stop ! rugit Goldova dans son megaphone. Pourquoi la mariée est-elle en noir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Il se tourna vers Hao qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je lui ai donné une robe blanche, se défendit-il.

Jeanne, hésitante, désigna de la main la coulisse d'où elle venait et où un sceau rempli à moitié de suie gisait par terre.

- Il m'est tombé dessus, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Dans les gradins juste au-dessus, les filles de la bande d'Hao battaient stratégiquement en retraite.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva Goldova. Bon tant pis, on va répéter avec la robe noire mais il faudra la laver pour la représentation officielle.

Jeanne hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Des cris s'élevèrent des tribunes, attirant l'attention de Morphin. A l'exception de Lyserg, tous les anges s'étaient mis en chasse des Hanagumi.

…

Le mariage se déroula relativement bien. Rakist récita les prières et l'assemblée se tint tranquille. Quand la cérémonie s'acheva, les acteurs commencèrent chacun à retourner en coulisses.

- Mais, mais… balbutia Goldova.

Il arracha le script des mains de Manta et le parcourut du regard.

- Manta, il y a bien marqué « Roméo et Juliette s'embrassent », là ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Goldova prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à brailler dans son haut-parleur. Les acteurs se hâtèrent de revenir sur scène. Plus vite ils feraient ce qui était attendu d'eux, plus vite le chef des Paches cesserait de leur casser les oreilles.

- Le baiser, exigea ce dernier.

Rakist grinça des dents mais ne protesta pas. Dans les tribunes, Marco semblait être anéanti, foudroyé sur place.

- Ecoutez Seigneur Goldova, je suis une sainte et… commença à argumenter Jeanne.

- Jeanne, l'appela Ren.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec stupéfaction s'approcher et passer une main dans sa nuque. L'instant d'après, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Morphin eut le temps de compter jusqu'à trois avant que le jeune homme ne relâche Jeanne.

- Très bien, déclara Goldova. Entracte !

Ren tourna les talons et sortit, ignorant Marco qui s'était mis à tempêter. Kevin et Bounster essayaient difficilement de le retenir de se jeter sur le jeune chinois. Toujours sur le plateau, Jeanne n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les joues cramoisies.

…

- Chocolove et Horohoro, vous en voulez beaucoup à Ren d'avoir épousé Juliette, d'accord ? Vous considérez cela comme une trahison, expliquait patiemment Karim.

Les deux shamans acquiescèrent.

- Ren, tu vas entrer avec une rose à la main, poursuivit-il.

- Hors de question ! protesta le jeune homme avec véhémence.

- Ecoute, argumenta Karim. Tu rentres avec la rose comme s'il s'agissait de Juliette, comme ça ensuite Benvolio, enfin Horohoro, te l'arrache des mains.

- Je ne tiendrai pas une rose, se buta Ren.

- C'est dans le script, fit savoir Pascal Avaf.

- Jamais de la vie ! n'en démentit pas Ren.

Les bras ballants, Karim traîna des pieds jusqu'à Goldova pour lui apprendre le refus du comédien.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qui doit pouvoir l'obliger à le faire, s'agaça celui-ci.

- Vous devriez conseiller à Jun de vous aider, conseilla Manta.

Karim se mit en quête de la jeune femme et ne tarda pas à la trouver en train de discuter mode avec Sati. Il lui exposa la situation et quémanda son aide qu'il reçut aussitôt. Jun rejoignit son frère avec un grand sourire, ramassant la rose au passage.

- Ren, fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme entrait sur scène avec la rose à la main, l'air furibond et les joues rouges.

- Roméo, il faut que tu ais l'air rêveur, lui reprocha Goldova depuis sa plate-forme.

- Facile à dire, grommela Ren.

Horohoro lui vola la rose pour aller l'offrir à Mary qui jouait une Montaigu.

- Parfait, apprécia Blon à côté de Morphin.

…

S'enchaîna le duel. Lyserg, terriblement jaloux que Jeanne ait épousé Ren, cherchait ce dernier pour le tuer mais ne trouvait à la place que Chocolove et Horohoro bien décidés à défendre leur ami. La scène faillit tourner au drame quand, emportés dans leur élan, Chocolove et Lyserg invoquèrent Zelel et Mick pour se battre.

- Stop ! Stop ! criait Goldova, totalement ignoré des comédiens.

Morphin se précipita vers Lyserg, l'arrêtant brusquement dans une attaque. Le voyant s'interrompre, Chocolove fit de même. Les deux garçons ne réalisèrent qu'alors que le chef des Paches s'arrachait les cheveux en leur criant dessus.

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! Le combat n'est pas censé prendre cette ampleur, ni s'éterniser. Chocolove, tu es censé mourir !

- Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de perdre ! protesta le shaman.

Morphin se retint de lui tirer puérilement la langue, pensant que cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas la situation. En rechignant, Lyserg et Chocolove acceptèrent finalement de jouer la scène correctement.

- C'est plat, c'est ennuyeux, confia Lyserg dans un chuchotement à Morphin.

Ren arriva sur le plateau et rattrapa Chocolove en train de faire semblant d'agoniser pour le poser à terre. Un grand choc apprit à tout le stade que Ren venait de laisser son camarade s'écraser au sol, suivi des plaintes du macchabé.

- Plus délicatement, réclama Karim.

- Il est mort de toute façon, pas la peine d'être délicat, fit Ren en haussant les épaules.

- Je refuse de continuer à jouer avec cette brute ! protesta Chocolove.

La scène se poursuivit, l'air maussade de Ren étant assimilé à des larmes.

- On dira qu'il est en train de pleurer, suite, soupira Silva avec désespoir.

Ren se précipita vers Lyserg, Gwen Dao en main, et ce dernier prit la fuite. Morphin essaya bien de lui dire qu'il était censé mourir à ce moment de la pièce mais Lyserg ne voulut rien entendre et continua de galoper, Ren derrière lui. La course poursuite ne s'arrêta que lorsque Mach fit, sans le faire exprès évidemment, un croche-pied à Lyserg qui s'étala de tout son long. Ren planta son arme à quelques centimètres du torse de son camarade et on déclara Tybalt mort.

- Scène suivante, déclara Silva dans son micro.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lancer un tel projet, se désespéra Goldova en voyant Yoh, dans les tribunes, sursauter et se rendre compte qu'il devrait être sur scène.


	6. Larmes et mascara

**Note : **J'ai un regain d'énergie (merci Koba54) donc finalement il reste peut-être un peu plus de chapitres que prévu. En tout cas celui-ci n'est pas le dernier ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira (personnellement j'adore le titre, mais vous avez le droit de le détester). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Larmes et mascara<strong>

Anna s'avança sur la scène, rattrapée par Yoh costumé à la va-vite. D'une voix implacable, elle ordonna l'exil de Ren, déclenchant des grimaces chez les Montaigus et un grand cri de lamentation de Jun.

- Jun, c'est parfait, commenta Goldova. Les autres vous êtes censés être tristes ! Pleurez, criez, lamentez-vous ! Prenez exemple sur Jun. Elle, elle joue le jeu à fond. C'est des acteurs comme elle que je veux.

- Ô rage, ô désespoir, Roméo est tué, je meurs à cette idée ! lança Horohoro.

- Mais je ne suis pas tué ! protesta vigoureusement Ren.

- Juste exilé, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, renchérit Zangching.

- Si, c'est un drame ! cria Goldova. En plus Mercutio est mort, vous devez être anéantis.

- Bien fait pour lui, murmura Mary.

Heureusement pour elle, si Morphin l'entendit, ce ne fut pas le cas de Goldova qui était suffisamment énervé comme cela. Il voulut leur faire retourner la scène mais, s'apercevant qu'ils avaient du retard dans les répétitions, hâta les évènements.

Anna devait réciter un monologue sur le pouvoir et Silva la fit avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Que tu récites ton texte, répondit Silva, confus.

- L'immense pavé écrit par le minus ? Demandez à Yoh, c'est lui qui l'a appris.

Yoh s'avança, dépité.

- Ce n'est pas le bon comédien, grommela Goldova. Enfin, tant pis, on fera avec. De toute manière, ils sont deux à se partager un rôle normalement unique.

…

Morphin se baladait du côté des assistants, soit le Gandhara, lorsqu'eut lieu la scène suivante. Il s'agissait des adieux déchirants entre Juliette et Roméo et elle avait jugé plus prudent pour éviter les colères incontrôlables de Marco et les hurlements de Goldova de se réfugier sur les bords du plateau et dans les coulisses.

- C'est mon passage préféré, entendit-elle Kadow confier à son voisin.

- Jeanne, un instant ! appela Sati en traversant la foule affairée.

Morphin se glissa dans son sillage, curieuse de voir les deux grandes shamans discuter. Sati s'empara d'un mascara dont elle recouvrit les cils de Jeanne.

- Jackson, la gousse d'ail s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

L'éclairagiste lui apporta ce qu'elle désirait et Sati la brandit devant le visage de Jeanne.

- Il n'y a pas de vampires ici, fit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pour te faire pleurer, il faut faire couler ton maquillage, expliqua Sati.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va plaire aux metteurs en scène ? s'inquiéta Jeanne. Même en détresse, les comédiens ont pour habitude d'être toujours maquillés de manière… impeccable, non ?

- Qui est la maquilleuse ? demanda la princesse avec un léger sourire.

Jeanne soupira et s'empara de la gousse d'ail. Cependant, après qu'elle l'ait découpée en de nombreux morceaux, elle ne pleurait toujours pas.

- Tu es demandée sur le plateau, l'informa Daei.

- Jeanne, dépêche-toi, l'exhorta Karim. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me maquille, répondit la chef des X-laws.

Karim préféra ne pas commenter en surprenant le regard perçant que Sati posait sur lui.

- Tu veux que je tue quelqu'un ? proposa soudain Hao en apparaissant près d'eux. Ca te fera peut-être pleurer plus vite.

- Hao !

Elle sursauta et lui retourna un regard haineux, les poings crispés.

- Pense à quelque chose de triste, conseilla doucement Mamy.

- Pense que je vais aller tuer pour de vrai Tybalt, lança ironiquement Hao.

- En réalité je pense plutôt à votre corps broyé dans le siège de l'inquisition, répondit Jeanne avec acidité. Et malheureusement pour le spectacle, c'est plutôt réjouissant que triste.

Hao lui adressa un des sourires dont il avait le secret, la faisant grincer des dents.

- Je peux te casser quelque chose aussi, reprit Hao, il paraît que la douleur fait pleurer. Mais vu que tu y es déjà habituée, il faudra vraiment que je te fasse très mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à moins de cent mètres de Jeanne, toi ?

Bounster venait de surgir auprès d'eux, son arme pointée en direction d'Hao.

- Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher la sainte poupée, se moqua Hao. Inutile de s'enflammer, je vais m'éloigner. Je cherchais juste un bonbon rose, prévenez-moi si vous le voyez.

Il s'éloigna sur ces quelques mots, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant les personnes présentes dans une grande perplexité.

- Hao est… gourmand ? essaya d'analyser Jeanne.

Morphin préféra garder le silence sur le bonbon rose.

…

Finalement le mascara de Jeanne coula bien comme il le fallait et elle put entrer sur scène pour jouer avec Ren. Morphin l'observa depuis les coulisses assurer à Jeanne qu'il l'aimait et qu'il reviendrait. Elle crut voir Jun verser une larme, appuyée contre un mur un peu plus loin. Les deux comédiens étaient très crédibles, on en aurait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre, donc d'une déclaration fictive.

La scène s'acheva et tout le stade salua le jeu de théâtre des deux protagonistes par de grands applaudissements, à l'exception peut-être de Marco qui faisait grise mine en surveillant sa protégée de loin. Il s'avança ensuite dans l'arène, devant annoncer à Ryu qu'il se marierait avec sa fille dès le lendemain. La tension était palpable et il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer les mots fatidiques.

Meene vint alors apprendre à Jeanne son futur mariage, anéantissant totalement cette dernière. Elle se précipita aussitôt auprès de sa Pirika, sa nourrice.

- Nourrice, mon père veut me marier à Paris. Nourrice, pourquoi faudrait-il que j'obéisse ? Je préfère me tuer plutôt d'être obligée d'aimer ce Paris si bien né. Je suis déjà mariée !

- Juliette, comment peux-tu encore l'aimer quand ton cousin est mort ? lui répondit Pirika, scandalisée.

Jeanne s'enfuit, comprenant que Pirika était de l'avis de ses parents, et finit écroulée en pleurs sur son lit.

- Qui a osé faire pleurer notre sainte Jeanne ? s'écria Marco, hors de lui.

Goldova, qui affichait un sourire réjoui devant la scène jusqu'à présent jouée parfaitement, devint brutalement maussade. Sur scène, personne n'osa apprendre à Marco que c'était censé être lui qui faisait pleurer Jeanne en voulant la forcer à un mariage non désiré.

- C'est du théâtre, avança prudemment Meene, elle ne pleure pas vraiment.

Jeanne releva la tête et confirma, rassurant Marco.

- C'est bon, on peut continuer ? s'énerva Goldova. Tout le monde sort sauf Marco.

Ce dernier reprit contenance et vint se placer au milieu de la scène pour exposer les difficultés d'être père et l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille. Sa diatribe enflammée portait les marques de la sincérité et émut une grande partie du public.

- Parfait, conclut Goldova quand il eut finit. Vous avez dix minutes de pause avant qu'on répète le faux suicide de Juliette.


	7. Disparitions

**Note :** J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Disparitions<strong>

- Rakist ! Où est passé Rakist ?

Morphin suivit Blon dans les coulisses, cherchant le comédien d'un air hagard.

- Où est passé ce fichu prêtre ? cria-t-il.

Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage, inquiets.

- Il ne serait pas déjà sur scène ? demanda doucement Mamy à Yainage.

- Il me semblait, mais visiblement non, répondit-il dans un murmure, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Quelle heure est-il ?

- L'heure de s'éclipser, intervint Jackson.

Les trois personnes s'en allèrent discrètement, rasant les murs.

- Rakist ! appela Blon.

- Je suis là, lui répondit une voix grave derrière lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tout le monde vous attend dans l'arène, lança le pache, exaspéré.

- On répète de nouveau la scène du mariage ? demanda Rakist en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, on tourne le faux suicide de Juliette, l'informa Blon.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Morphin crut que le pache était sur le point d'exploser.

- Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a, oui ou non, lu le script en entier ? éructa-t-il. Vous êtes censé être sur scène presque tout le temps jusqu'au final, depuis que vous donniez le poison à Juliette jusqu'à que vous découvriez les macchabées.

- Du poison pour Jeanne ? retint Rakist. Ne bougez-pas, je sais où me procurer de la cigüe.

Blon attrapa le prêtre par le col alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et le traîna jusqu'au plateau. Enfin, il tenta de l'y traîner. N'appréciant guère le comportement du Pache, Rakist fit apparaître son over soul. Toutes les personnes encore présentes dans les coulisses filèrent alors que les deux shamans commençaient à se battre et tout détruire autour d'eux.

Ils renversèrent subitement un portant avec plusieurs costumes, réduisant ces derniers en pièces, et s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Devant eux se tenait Hao Asakura, les toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Dix costumes, compta-t-il avant de fixer sur les deux fautifs un regard sanglant.

- Je suis navré, Seigneur Hao, s'excusa Rakist en posant un genou à terre.

- Désolé, marmonna Blon, la tête baissée.

Bien qu'il soit grand et bien bâti, il semblait tassé sur lui-même, paraissant tout petit face au shaman de feu.

- Hors de ma vue.

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent la fuite devant l'adolescent. Rakist accepta enfin de suivre docilement Blon jusqu'au plateau.

- En place, il faut se dépêcher, dit-il très vite. Il ne reste plus que cet après-midi pour achever les répétitions et il est déjà bien entamé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces éclairages catastrophiques ?

- Eclairagiste ! Où est l'éclairagiste ?

Morphin s'envola pour apercevoir celui qui appelait ainsi Jackson. Il s'agissait de Silva, visiblement paniqué de ne pas trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

- Blon ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur lui. As-tu vu Jackson ?

- Non, mais il doit bien être quelque part en coulisses, fit-il avec désinvolture.

- Nulle part, intervint Renim en venant vers eux. Et aucune trace non plus de Sati. Pourtant il faut la retrouver, on a besoin d'elle pour remaquiller Jeanne en urgence.

- Demandez à un des assistants d'aller la chercher, proposa Blon.

- Ils sont tous introuvables, décréta Renim. Est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne sert pas à grand-chose de m'avoir tant hâté si finalement personne n'est présent, râla Rakist.

Mais les trois paches ne l'écoutèrent pas et se précipitèrent hors du stade, Morphin à leur suite. Ils se mirent aussitôt en route vers les appartements du Gandhara et firent irruption dans leur temple, hors d'haleine.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ? réussit à articuler Silva.

- Nous prions, lui répondit Sati sans lever les yeux vers eux.

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle sur les genoux, les mains jointes, les paupières closes.

- Vous priez ? répéta Renim avec incrédulité. Vous êtes tous demandés sur…

- C'est le jour et l'heure de la prière, coupa sèchement Jackson. Nous prions.

Ils eurent beau insisté, les paches n'arrivèrent pas à faire bouger le Gandhara et se retira à regrets lorsque les fantômes des moines apparurent, menaçants.

- Quand aurez-vous fini ? demanda Silva en désespoir de cause.

- Dans une heure si vous cessez de nous interrompre, répondit Jackson.

Dépités, les paches retournèrent au stade, ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle à Goldova.

…

Il fut décidé de répéter la pièce en se passant de l'aide du Gandhara. On demanda à Lyserg, dont le personnage était mort et donc avait du temps libre, de s'occuper des lumières, ce qu'il réussit à faire de manière pas trop catastrophique sous les moqueries de Chocolove.

- C'est bon, personne d'autre n'a disparu, on peut y aller ? demanda Goldova avec humeur.

- Aucune considération pour les autres, renchérit Rakist, s'attirant une foule de regards de travers.

- Stop ! interrompit le Goldova avant que la pièce ne commence. J'avais demandé à ce que Juliette ait une robe totalement blanche pour cette pièce-ci, pourquoi est-elle en rouge ?

- Je n'ai plus de costume, répondit Jeanne.

- Costumier ! réclama le chef des paches.

Blon se précipita sur Goldova, arrêtant Nichrom sur son passage qui s'apprêtait déjà à aller chercher Hao.

- Il y a eu un petit problème avec les costumes, avoua-t-il à Goldova. Rakist et moi avons eu… un différent, et…

- J'ai été appelé ?

Blon se raidit quand il reconnut la voix d'Hao dans son dos.

- Oui, enchaîna Goldova avant que Blon n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Pouquoi Jeanne a-t-elle une robe rouge ? Il fallait une robe blanche.

L'air ambiant se chargea en électricité et la température augmenta brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Morphin préféra filer pendant que Blon, le visage rougi, essayait de calmer la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Morphin aperçut Hao retourner en coulisses, visiblement détendu. Elle apprit ensuite par bouche à oreille que Goldova et Blon s'étaient excusés très platement auprès du costumier avant de lui certifier qu'il avait tout son temps pour refaire les costumes. Jeanne joua donc la répétition avec sa robe rouge.

Au moment où elle devait boire le poison que lui confiait Rakist elle hésita, incertaine.

- Ce serait plus prudent qu'il y ait un goûteur, fit savoir Kevin, interrompant la pièce.

- Jeanne, buvez, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, réclama Radim sans avoir entendu la réflexion de Kevin.

Jeanne et Rakist s'affrontèrent du regard mais elle finit par boire la fiole d'un coup. Aussitôt elle chancela, blanchit, ferma les yeux et s'effondra sans connaissance. Les X-laws se précipitèrent dans l'arène, armes brandis, over-souls formés.


	8. Représentation

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas la continuer, juste qu'il n'y a plus rien à en dire. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je voudrai remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée lors de sa rédaction. Merci à tous et bonne leccture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Représentation<strong>

- Qu'as-tu osé faire à Jeanne ? cria Marco hors de lui.

Son fantôme et Shamash fondirent sur Rakist avant d'être brutalement interceptés par Lucifer.

- Je lui ai donné un poison censé la faire passer pour morte pendant 48 heures, n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais censé faire ? répondit le prêtre avec désinvolture.

- Suffit, vous voyez bien que votre sainte joue la comédie, s'agaça Peyote en donnant un léger coup de pied à Jeanne pour la faire bouger.

Ce fut le déclenchement des hostilités. Les membres d'Hao formèrent leurs over-souls en toute hâte pour se protéger de la furie des anges avant de partir également à l'attaque.

- Morphin, va chercher Faust pour qu'il examine Jeanne, demanda Lyserg avant de se lancer dans le combat.

Morphin acquiesça et partit à la recherche du docteur. Cependant ce fut Tamao qu'elle croisa en premier. Ponchi et Conchi lui barrèrent le passage en commençant à débiter des blagues salaces, faisant rougir leur maîtresse jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Morphin les interrompit pour leur expliquer le problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda doucement Tamao.

- Ils sont en train de se battre sur le plateau et Jeanne est évanouie, répondit Conchi.

- Elle cherche Faust, enchaîna Ponchi.

- Il me semble qu'il s'était proposer pour remplacer Sati au maquillage, non ? fit Tamao.

- Un problème ?

Morphin allait filer quand elle se retrouva face à Hao. Il paraissait que ce dernier lisait dans les pensées, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il comprit la situation avant que quiconque ait prononcé un mot. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le plateau. Morphin hésita à le suivre ou à aller chercher Faust.

- Ponchi, va chercher Faust, demanda Tamao. Morphin doit retourner auprès de Lyserg.

Le fantôme obéit en rechignant alors que Tamao et Conchi suivaient Hao. Morphin les imita, reconnaissante envers Tamao. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arène, les fantômes des paches avaient réussi à séparer les X-laws des sbires de Hao mais les retenaient avec difficulté de se jeter de nouveau les uns sur les autres.

Hao ignora tout le monde et se dirigea droit vers Jeanne, veillée par Nichrom.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! hurla Marco dans son dos sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Il examina rapidement la jeune fille avant de conclure.

- Etat comateux, mais elle vit, annonça-t-il. Elle reprendra connaissance dans deux jours.

- Comme je l'avais dit, enchaîna Rakist avec satisfaction.

- Mais sombre crétin, il ne fallait pas lui donner réellement un poison pour se faire passer pour morte ! éructa Goldova. Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? La représentation a lieu demain et nous n'avons plus de Juliette !

- Inutile de crier, coupa Hao. Une bonne dose de furyoku devrait suffire à la réveiller.

Et pour illustrer ses mots, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Jeanne. Elles se colorèrent brièvement de jaune puis le corps de la jeune fille eut un brusque sursaut.

- Ne… la… touche… pas ! articula difficilement Marco tant la colère l'étouffait.

Hao lui adressa un regard provocateur avant de gifler l'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, désorientée. Elle porta machinalement la main à sa joue là où elle avait été frappée avant de réaliser la présence de son plus grand ennemi à ses côtés.

- Shamash, appela-t-elle en se levant.

Cependant elle était encore faible et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Hao la regarda tomber à ses pieds pitoyablement, le souffle court.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop forcer tout de suite, prévint-il avec un air supérieur.

Jeanne lui retourna un regard féroce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Vous voyez, déclara Hao en se tournant vers les X-laws, un peu de furyoku aura suffi, inutile d'en faire tout un plat.

Les paches attendirent que Hao se soit écarté considérablement de Jeanne avant de libérer les X-laws.

- Il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire de la gifler, remarqua Meene avec une colère contenue.

- Non, admit Hao. C'était juste pour le plaisir.

Il sourit et s'éclipsa alors que les paches se devaient de nouveau d'intervenir pour contenir les X-laws enragés.

…

- Bon, tout le monde en place pour la scène suivant, et plus vite que ça, ordonna Goldova. Je ne veux que Horohoro et Ren sur le plateau, les autres zou !

Les comédiens se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour tout répéter. Le Gandhara revint sur ces entrefaites, au grand soulagement des metteurs en scène, et les coulisses s'animèrent en préparation du final alors que, dans le stade, Horohoro annonçait à son ami la mort de sa bien-aimée. S'enchaîna le suicide de Ren qu'il fallut refaire plusieurs fois, Goldova n'étant jamais satisfait.

- Chef, le soleil se couche, il faudrait penser à finir, fit remarquer Radim alors que, plus bas, Ren commençait à s'énerver de devoir répéter à l'infini la même scène.

- Ce sera bon, accepta Goldova. Suicide de Juliette.

Ce fut au tour de Jeanne de clamer son désespoir. Elle s'empara du faux couteau que Mamy lui avait remis et se l'enfonça dans la poitrine avant de tomber aux côtés de Ren. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration juste sur son visage et son cœur battre tout près du sien mais se retint de bouger ou de rougir.

- Parfait ! apprécia Goldova. Ren et Jeanne vous pouvez y aller mais demain vous devrez rester immobiles jusqu'à la fin. Scène finale, découverte du corps par frère Laurent puis Lady Capulet et Lady Montaigu. Tous les acteurs encore vivants sur scène avec des têtes d'enterrement, plus vite que ça !

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que les autres finissent, Ren attrapa le poignet de Jeanne et fila en douce du stade, c'est-à-dire en menaçant la vingtaine de personnes qui s'interposèrent de les découper en rondelles. Jeanne le suivit sans protester.

Tout se passa bien mais malgré l'absence de perte de temps, la nuit était déjà là quand Goldova accepta enfin de laisser tout le monde partir se coucher. Mikihisa dut prendre Seyrarm dans ses bras car elle était trop fatiguée pour marcher et tirer Reoseb par la main. Jackson porta avec douceur Komeri qu'il essaya de ne pas réveiller et Magna et Karim se chargèrent de Lip et Rap. Opacho s'était également endormi mais il papillonna des yeux quand Hao le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance à tous pour demain, ne soyez pas en retard, recommanda Goldova alors que tous les shamans quittaient le stade.

…

Le lendemain, il y eut beaucoup de gens pour assister à la représentation. Le seul incident à déplorer fut les clameurs infernales qui s'élevaient dans le public lorsque Ren ou Jun apparaissait sur scène, mais comme tous les kynoshiis présents avaient payé leur place on ne fit pas de reproche aux Tao. A eux tous seuls, ils venaient de renflouer très largement les caisses vides des paches.

Morphin était au premier rang pour observer le spectacle, à côté des enfants qui allaient enfin voir toutes les scènes d'affilée et bien jouées. Par la suite, elle pourra garantir que c'était un très beau spectacle, un spectacle réussi.


End file.
